


In Sleep They Sang To Me...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sleep They Sang To Me...

"KATIE."

The word breaks into Katie's sleep instantly, her realization instant, the Phantom was dreaming... no... having a nightmare. 

"KATIE...KATIE..."

Unable to break the sleep cycle it had been tough to watch the nightmare take a grip, Phantom finally waking with a near-scream. 

"KATE..."

The sobs that followed made it all too clear what the dream had been and Katie moved instantly closer, letting herself be pulled closer, her touch light as Phantom's head settled on her shoulder, her face buried in Katie's neck, weak - almost kittenish- sobs broke the silence. Katie had been left cradling her Phantom, stroking her hair and back lightly. 

"Shhh, it's okay...I'm here."

"Don't let go."

"I won't."

Slowly, fitfully, Phantom began to sleep again, her grip tightening on Katie as she slept, almost as if needing to know she was there.


End file.
